finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Bravely Default
;Hallo alle zusammen! Der eine oder andere von euch hat sicher schon von [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bravely_Default Bravely Default] gehört. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Rollenspiel von Square Enix, das für den Nintendo 3DS erschienen ist. Nun ist es so, dass der Titel zwar nicht direkt zur Final Fantasy-Reihe zählt, aber deutliche Parallelen zu dieser aufweist. Wir haben vier Protagonisten, die als Krieger des Lichts bezeichnet werden, die Macht vierer Kristalle musst wiederhergestellt werden und das Jobsystem greift viele altbekannte Berufe der FF-Reihe auf. Daneben gibt es noch viele andere Anspielungen auf die FF-Reihe (nur zum Beispiel etwa diese hier oder dass eine der Hauptfiguren ausgerechnet Edea heißt). Zudem wird das Spiel als Nachfolger von Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light angesehen, welches ein tatsächlicher Ableger der FF-Reihe ist. Alles sind Tatsachen, die zumindest sagen, dass der Titel thematisch stark mit dem verwandt ist, worum es bei uns geht. Nun stellen sich zwei Fragen, die Nero kürzlich in den Raum warf und die es nun in großer Runde zu klären gilt: ;1. Soll Bravely Default im Almanach aufgenommen werden? ;2. Wenn ja, in welchem Umfang? Teilt uns eure Gedanken mit, damit wir wissen, was im Sinne der Allgemeinheit ist und dementsprechend handeln können! Meinungen Also ich war ursprünglich lange Zeit dagegen, weil ich keine Verbindungen sah. Allerdings habe ich etwas nachgeforscht und festgestellt, dass es dann doch ziemlich viele Gemeinsamkeiten gibt, ich würde dem Spiel also durchaus einen Artikel gönnen. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob jeder Charakter, jeder Ort, jedes Item, jeder Zauber etc auch aufgeführt werden sollte. In dieser Hinsicht bin ich nach wie vor etwas skeptisch. Was meint ihr? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:30, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Auch wenn ich persönlich das Spiel nur aus Erzählungen kenne, muss ich dem zustimmen. Diese Parallelen erscheinen wirklich schon enorm, dennoch sollte man es wirklich in Grenzen halten. Man könnte dem Spiel einen Artikel geben und eine Trivia in diesen einbauen, aus welcher man erkennen kann, was BD mit FF zu tun hat. Was Norte schon angesprichen hat, mit den Charakteren und Items - Ich würde wirklich nur den wichtigsten Charakteren einen eigenen Artikel geben, also nur die, die wirklich spielbar sind und der Hauptantagonist. Wie gesagt, kenne ich mich mit dem Spiel nicht aus, aber man sollte es definitiv irgendwie aufnehmen ^-^ DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 17:07, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Beim Beginn der Entwicklung von Bravely Default trug das Projekt den Namen Final Fantasy in sich. Erst später entschied man sich für eine Namensänderung, damit das Klassik-RPG nicht mit den modernen Fantasys verwechselt wird. Der Beiname Flying Fairy wurde nur gewählt, um ein FF im Titel zu haben und somit eine Gemeinsamkeit zu präsentieren. Wenn man die Schlagwörter „final fantasy bravely default“ in eine Suchmaschine eingibt, sieht man, welchen Eindruck Bravely Default, das bald einen Nachfolger bekommt, hinterlassen hat. Ursprünglich wurde Bravely Default nur für die japanische Bevölkerung entwickelt, weil man dachte, dass europäische Spieler nichts damit anzufangen wüssten (Quelle: Final-Fantasy-Wikia). Der weltweite Erfolg von Bravely Default veranlasste die Entwickler jedoch über den etwas unglücklichen Weg, den Final Fantasy eingeschlagen hätte, nachzudenken (Quelle: N-Zone). Da ich das Spiel überaus gerne mag und ich mich nicht in die Almanach-Entscheidungen einmischen will, kann ich eure „Skepsis“ nicht vollends zerschlagen. Tatsache ist, dass das Spiel trotz der beeindruckenden und ausführlichen Geschichte nur etwa zwei Dutzend Nebencharaktere auffährt. Items, Klassen und Zauber decken sich mit FF-Begriffen, weshalb man diese in diejenigen Artikel packen „könnte“ (etwa Valkyre nach Drachenritter unter weitere Auftritte). Wenn man sich nicht über die Notwendigkeit vieler Artikel einig wird, könnte man doch alle Informationen desselben Themenbereiches in einen Artikel schreiben (etwa alle Orte im Artikel Luxendarc anführen). Ich hoffe, die drei Alamanch-User, die Bravely Default bereits gespielt haben, werden hier ihre Meinung preisgeben. Soweit alles von mir. Nero Valentine 17:13, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) So, dann melde ich mich mal zu Wort als einer derjenigen, der das Spiel schon mal gespielt hat. Normalerweise würde ich sagen, dass man einem Spiel keinen Artikel widmen sollte, nur weil mal ein Kaktor seine Nadel in den Bildschirm gehalten hat. Bei Bravely Default hingegen sind die Paralellen jedoch enorm. Das fängt allein schon bei der Grund-Story an. Vier Kristalle, einer für jedes der Grundelemente verlieren ihr Licht und die Welt geht daraufhin den Bach runter. Der Wind weht nicht mehr, die Erde bringt nicht's mehr hervor usw. und nein, ich rede grade nicht über die Einleitung von FF I und zuviel will ich hier auch nicht verraten^^. Dazu kommen noch die Klassen, die stellenweise 1:1 übernommen wurden wie z.B. der Schwarzmagier, der mit Feuer, Feura und Feuga usw. um sich wirft. Daneben gibt es noch die Weißmagier, Mönche, Dunkelritter, Beschwörer usw. Auch bei den Monstern gibt es einige Übereinstimmungen wie z.B. Karfunkel, Cait Sith oder Behemoth, die sich zwar tatsächlich mal durch eine etwas andere Gestaltung abheben, aber dennoch mehr als deutliche Paralellen erkennen lassen. Ich will jetzt an dieser Stelle nicht alles aufzählen, allerdings hab ich mich während des spielens mehrmals gefragt, ob den Entwicklern nicht besseres eingefallen ist und sie einfach ganz dreist bei der Final Fantasy Reihe geklaut haben oder ob sie vergessen haben, an das Spiel nen FF-Sticker dranzukleben :D. Von daher würde ich sagen, das man dem Spiel auf jeden Fall einen Artikel widmen sollte. Zumindest sollte man alle Parallelen aufzeigen, wobei dann wahrscheinlich beim Rest so wenig übrigbleibt, dass man auch gleich alles reinschreiben kann^^.— [[User:Zeitenwanderer|'Zeitenwanderer']]17px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:Zeitenwanderer 18:44, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ich kann leider auch nicht mit eigenen Erfahrungen zum Spiel glänzen, aber was ich an vielen Stellen im World Wide Web gelesen habe, wird durch eure Kommentare letztlich nur bestätigt. Daher denke ich, dass man Gemeinsamkeiten ruhig in die Artikel hineinschreiben könnte, wie Nero es vorgeschlagen hat. Einen eigenen Artikel für das Spiel kann man auch ruhig anlegen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:29, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) :@Zeiti: "...nur weil mal en Kaktor seine Nadel in den Bildschirm gehalten hat." xD Sehr geil formuliert. ^^ hihi — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 09:29, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ich möchte mich zu diesem Thema auch einmal äußern. Es spricht auf jeden Fall nichts dagegen, dass wir Bravely Default mit in den Almanach aufnehmen, ja ich bin sogar dafür, da diese ganzen Tatsachen offensichtlich Parallelen zur Reihe darstellen. Allerdings habe ich mich im ersten Moment gefragt, ob wir wirklich jede Einzelheit dazu aufnehmen sollen. Ich denke jedoch, dass wenn wir zu einem Spiel die Leser informieren wollen, dann doch normalerweise gleich im ganzen Ausmaß. Leider besitze ich das Spiel nicht und kann in dieser Hinsicht nicht weiter mitreden, aber ich vertrete trotzdem die Ansicht, dass wir zu diesem Spiel am besten alles/so viel aufführen sollten wie nur möglich. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:14, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) Also, ich melde mich noch einmal zu Wort, nur um denjenigen, die sich noch nicht mit dem Spiel auseinandergesetzt haben, vorzuschlagen, wie man mit dem Inhalt umgehen könnte. Ein eigener Artikel für das Spiel scheint schon einstimmig akzeptiert worden zu sein. Es gibt vier spielbare Charaktere (Tiz, Agnés, Ringabel, Edea), für die sicher auch jeweils ein eigener Artikel drin sein wird. Seht euch mal bitte diese FF-Wikia-Vorlage an. Klappt sie auf und seht gleich unter Charaktere nach. Hier sind zunächst die vier Protagonisten aufgeführt, dann folgen in Gruppen zusammengefasste Charaktere. Diese sind die etwa zwei Dutzend Nebencharaktere, die ich oben erwähnt habe. Ihre Geschichte ist recht langatmig, da sich die Story in dem Spiel einige Male im Kreis dreht. Ob es sinnvoll wäre, nur ihren Gruppen einen Artikel zu spendieren, weiß ich nicht so recht. Bei den unter Other aufgeführten Charakteren bin ich mir noch unsicherer (zumindest die Fee Airy müsste einen eigenen Artikel bekommen). Als nächstes folgen die Locations. Meiner Meinung nach können die alle unter dem Weltnamen Luxendarc in einem Artikel zusammengefasst werden. Ist ja nicht so tragisch. Für alles andere gilt; man kann es ebenso gut in die Sammelartikel packen, also unter weitere Auftritte (Jobs, Items, Zauber, etc.), da sie den Final-Fantasy-Gegenstücken nachempfunden sind. Beschwörungen und Gameplay-Elemente können notfalls im Hauptartikel behandelt werden. Zweifel gibt es also hauptsächlich bei den Charakteren, will ich meinen. Nero Valentine 15:54, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ich wäre - so wie bisher jeder - dafür, dass wir das Spiel aufnehmen. Gründe dafür wurden bereits hinreichend genannt. Beim Umfang wäre ich eigentlich dafür, den Themenbereich voll auszubauen. Es spricht meiner Meinung nach nämlich nichts dagegen, dass wir alle Informationen bereitstellen, die es zu dem Spiel gibt. Im Gegenteil, wir würden damit mehr Leser anziehen, die nach genau solchen Inhalten suchen. Und da das Spiel thematisch und inhaltlich ganz gut bei uns reinpasst, wird sich auch kaum jemand wundern, warum wir derartige Inhalte aufführen (vor allem, wenn man noch Neros ersten Beitrag beachtet, der im Hauptartikel zum Spiel auf jeden Fall aufgegriffen werden sollte). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:17, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ich glaube, dann werde ich mich ohne große Umschweife direkt an den/die Artikel setzen und mich mal langsam vortasten. @Gunblade: „Mehr Leser“ ist ein gutes Stichwort, vor allem deshalb, weil ich nach einiger Recherche gemerkt habe, dass es wenig deutschen Content zu Bravely Default gibt (außer Let's Plays und einigen lückenhaften Lösungen), obwohl sich das Spiel im deutschsprachigen Raum relativ gut verkauft hat. Zu weit aus dem Fenster legen will ich mich nun nicht, aber falls man hier im Almanach ein wenig Aktivität bei den BD-Artikeln feststellt, würde ich in Betracht ziehen, einen Walkthrough, den ich seit einiger Zeit geplant habe, hier im Almanach zu erstellen – natürlich nur, wenn euch das dann nicht „zu viel“ wird. Nero Valentine 13:04, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Mit dem Hauptartikel zum Spiel kannst du gerne schon loslegen, wenn du möchtest. Bei anderen Artikeln würde ich dich und auch jeden sonst bitten, noch zu warten. Dazu kommt heute (nachmittags bis abends) noch etwas, um eindeutig festzulegen, in welchem Umfang Content zu BD erstellt werden soll (was sich dann auch nochmal etwas in die Länge ziehen wird, sorry). Dein Elan gefällt mir aber! (und steckt mich auch an^^ hoffentlich finde ich bald mal Zeit, einen ordentlichen Spielstand anzufangen) :Ein Walkthrough wäre übrigens eine feine Sache^^ Unabhängig davon, was beim Thema Umfang herauskommen wird, würdest du zumindest von mir grünes Licht kriegen, wenn du ihn tatsächlich bei uns veröffentlichen willst. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:40, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Umfrage Die erste Frage dieses Forumsbeitrags scheint nun einstimmig geklärt, da niemand sich gegen eine Aufnahme des Spiels ausgesprochen hat. Also wird Bravely Default Bestandteil des Almanachs. Bei der zweiten Frage hingegen gibt es unterschiedliche Sichtweisen. Dass es zunächst einen Hauptartikel zum Spiel selbst geben wird, ist irgendwo klar. Einigkeit scheint weiterhin darin zu bestehen, dass man Informationen zu Begriffen, die es auch in der FF-Reihe gibt, in den entsprechenden Sammelartikeln unter Weitere Auftritte aufführt (das würde z.B. Berufe, Zauber und Items betreffen). Wenn jemand aber dagegen ist, kann er begründen, warum man das nicht machen sollte. ;Weitere Knackpunkte wären Charaktere, Orte, der Rest an Begrifflichkeiten und - was noch keiner angesprochen hat - Gegner. Vorschläge, wie man hier verfahren könnte, wurden ausreichend gemacht. Deshalb werden wir nun zu den Umfragen übergehen, die bis einschließlich Montag, den 12.05.1014 laufen werden. Die Vorschläge, die nach Ablauf der Frist die meisten Stimmen erhalten konnten, sind dann verbindliche Richtlinien für Bravely Default! Wägt daher genau ab, was ihr euch für den Almanach wünscht und am sinnvollsten haltet! Charaktere Orte Weitere Begrifflichkeiten Gegner Allgemeine Kommentare Meiner Meinung nach sind diese Vorschläge ausreichend und decken alles ab, was wir uns fragen. Ich denke, wir können damit direkt zu den einzelnen Abstimmungen übergehen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:31, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Denke ich eigentlich auch. Es ist aber möglich, dass jemand vielleicht noch eine andere sinnvolle Möglichkeit beisteuern kann, deshalb sollten wir noch etwas warten. Die eigentlichen Umfragen werde ich daher erst am Mittwoch oder Donnerstag reinstellen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:56, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Bei den Gegnern bietet sich eventuell noch die Möglichkeit „nur Bossgegner“ an (ohne die Nebencharaktere sind das etwa 10 bis 20, wenn überhaupt *grübel*). Ich denke aber auch, dass das, unabhängig von der Entscheidung, ein Eigenleben entwickeln wird. Niemand wird sich sofort auf Artikel von Standard-Gegnern stürzen, aber falls es irgendwann doch geschieht, so wäre es dumm, auf die Entscheidung zu verweisen. Genauso gut kann irgendwann aufgrund hoher Nachfrage der Luxendarc-Artikel gesplittet werden, obwohl man sich für einen einzigen Orte-Artikel entschieden hat – aber das steht ja noch in den Sternen, von daher hat die Aussage momentan auch noch wenig Bedeutung. Nero Valentine 09:39, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Das wäre sicherlich ein Möglichkeit, aber ich würde sie eher nicht in Betracht ziehen. Denn wenn wir nur Bossgegner einbauen, würde dies implizieren, dass wir auch normale Gegnerartikel haben. Wer Bossgegnerartikel sieht, wird sich womöglich auch über die Gegner informieren wollen. Das ganze ist ein zusammenhängendes Themengebiet. Eine Trennung macht nicht viel Sinn, denke ich. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:56, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Die Gegner thematisch aufzudröseln halte ich ebenfalls für wenig sinnvoll. Da heißt es in der Tat: ganz oder gar nicht. Ich hab diese Möglichkeit daher nicht in die Umfragen eingebaut. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:01, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) Werden die Berufe eigentlich in die jeweiligen Sammelartikel integriert, auch wenn der Name des Berufes teilweise stark vom Standard abweicht? Bei vielen BD-Jobs ist es klar, welchen FF-Job sie repräsentieren, doch die Namenswahl ist ziemlich ausgefallen. Beispiel: Salbenmacher > Alchemist, Performer > Tänzer, Valküre > Drachenritter, Vampir > Blaumagier. Andererseits wurden auch Berufe wie Diva weder in Tänzer noch in Barde integriert. Nero Valentine 06:03, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen, dass man das ruhig machen kann. Auch wenn die Namen von den FF-Standards differien, so denke ich nicht, dass das ein Ausschlussgrund ist. Als Begründung: wenn wir uns mal Final Fantasy X-2 anschauen, wo der Alchemist sich Item-Schütze schimpft und man von dieser Bezeichnung auch nicht wirklich auf die Fähigkeit schließen kann, zwei Items kombinieren zu können, dann sage ich mir so, dass Salbenmacher noch eher an Alchemisten erinnert, als Item-Schütze. Eigentlich finde ich, dass die Bezeichnungen in BD sogar noch recht gut ausgefallen sind -(außer beim Vampir, das ist irgendwo Unsinn, aber ok)- und denke, dass man die daher in den Sammelartikeln der Berufen ebenfalls erwähnen könnte. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:26, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Es ist allgemein so, dass Dinge, die in anderen Spielen zwar anders heißen, aber den gleichen Effekt haben bzw. dasselbe können in einen Sammalartikeltopf geworfen werden. Schau dir z.B. Schnell an und wie der in den verschiedenen Spielen genannt wird. Der Effekt ist aber in allen Fällen der gleiche, also bekommt er unter der häufigsten (wenn nicht vorhanden: sinnvollsten) Bezeichnung einen Sammelartikel. Kommt ein neuer Zauber hinzu, der nochmal ganz anders heißt, aber den gleichen Effekt hat, wird er dorthin weitergeleitet und auch mit aufgeführt. Analog verhält es sich bei Berufen. Wenn einer aus BD also einem aus FF entspricht, dann sollte er im FF-Sammelartikel behandelt werden und eine Weiterleitung erhalten, damit man ihn dort auch finden kann. :Bei der Diva ist es so, dass sie zwar Eigenschaften des Barden und des Tänzers aufweist, aber weder dem einen noch dem anderen entspricht. Folgerichtig gehört sie weder in den einen noch in den anderen Artikel und wurde ausgelagert. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:53, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ergebnis ;Das Ergebnis der Umfrage war mehr als eindeutig (s. weiter oben). Bravely Default wird also in vollem Umfang im Almanach behandelt werden. Vielen Dank an alle, die ihre Meinungen zu dem Thema eingebracht haben und auch an diejenigen, die abgestimmt haben!